


just like magic (the dark kind)

by ashes_unbiased



Series: so familiar a gleam [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Magic, Deaf Character, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Curses, Immortality, Imprisonment, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Purple Prose, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rescue Missions, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, Worldbuilding, callahan is deaf and knows sign, getting captured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_unbiased/pseuds/ashes_unbiased
Summary: Five simple words is all it takes for Dream’s world to quit spinning. The mere idea that he’d never see George smile at him again, or kiss him and stop to whisper ‘I love you’ like it was their secret, was something he couldn’t stand. It made him sick, the loss would kill him, surely.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: so familiar a gleam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174568
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	just like magic (the dark kind)

**Author's Note:**

> here is the second installment of 'so familiar a gleam', after this is the last part! it's gonna be so good! 
> 
> Snowy and I love all the comments you guys leave, seriously! Much love! While I work on these updates, she's working on art! and WE'RE BOTH IN COLLEGE HOW ABOUT THAT?? 
> 
> (also we may or may not have some cool stuff planned for later...)
> 
> if you want to stay updated about me and my writing, or scream at me about this, you can follow my twitter here: @/ashes_unbiased
> 
> follow snowy here: @snoweapl
> 
> songs i looped:
> 
> Lana Del Rey - Once Upon A Dream  
> Jerome - Zella Day  
> Conquistador - Thirty Seconds to Mars

Karl had been watching over George for the last 100 years, ever since the curse had been fully cast on him and the kingdom had literally fallen down around him as he slept. He’d even been watching from the shadows on the day that the enchantress bestowed the First Curse and Second curse. His research into what Withering Heights was had led him to a scary realization.

If Dream failed here, George would never wake up. Which was leading Karl to do some insanely risky shit for young love. God help him.

* * *

The dripping water down the corridor was slowly driving Dream up the wall. It had been ten days since they’d woken up down here, thrown onto the cold stone floor without a care about their feelings. Sapnap and Callahan were in the cell adjacent to him across the hallway and he was alone in a 10x10 box with a half full bucket of rainwater and a ratty blanket. Sapnap at least had a chessboard and Callahan was given a book. Dream was the only one out of the three to have shackles on his hands that locked him to the floor of his cell.

“Dream, pawn to e4, your move,” Sapnap’s voice echoes softly in the quiet dampness of the cellblock. Callahan turns a page. This is what they’ve been doing. After the first three days of trying and failing to use other means of escape and return to where George is being held under his curse, the three had given up trying and decided to make the best of a bad situation. After no immediate response from the blond, Sapnap looks across to where his brother has his forehead resting on his knees. “Dream?”

“A demigod without his powers to call on is but a human,” Dream’s hoarse voice made Sapnap’s stomach drop. It sounded like he’d been screaming for days. “And if I can’t get out of here he’s going to stay asleep forever. So please, tell me there’s a plan other than play chess till we go completely insane.” Dream turned his head to look Sapnap in the eyes and the brunet was struck by just how dead his eyes looked in that moment. He’d been so close, only to have the one thing he cared most about in the world ripped from his fingers. And now here he was, the heir to a dead kingdom, sitting on the damp floor of a dungeon with shackles on his wrists attaching him to the floor.

It’s no place for the son of the Gods.

Hours later, the sound of rapidly descending footsteps coming from the stairwell alerts the three to another presence. Dream instantly tenses up, believing it to be the enchantress coming to gloat over her victory again.

“I ought to kill her where she stands.” Dream hisses through his teeth and he turns away from his cell door.

Fast footsteps echo down the hallway along with the fluttering of heavy fabric and jingling keys. A hooded figure in a dark teal cape stops at Sapnap and Callahan’s cell, and finally, the figure turns to Dream’s door allowing it to swing free on rusty hinges. The figure enters the cell, stops and kneels before Dream like he’s bowing and then his hood slips off his auburn hair, exposing teal eyes and a gentle face etched with concern. He doesn’t look older than twenty to Dream.

“It’s been over 100 years since he was first cursed, her second curse has been unleashed. It will be even harder for you to wake him up now.” He says as he fiddles with the locks on the manacles and when they slide off of Dream’s wrists and clank on the cobblestones, he looks up at the boy who is fixing his cloak.

“Who are you?”

“Someone who cares about the person you’re trying to save.”

The boy showed them the way out of the dungeon to an entrance where their horses and equipment were already waiting for them. Dream rushes towards Spirit and mounts the horse quickly, aiming to ride off towards the castle alone. The reins are caught by the boy before he gets two feet away from the exit to the dungeons.

“Let me go or I’ll cut you to ribbons.” Dream snarled down at the boy who looked up at him with a defiant look in his eyes.

“Don’t you even want to know what the Second Curse is? It’s dangerous, even for you.”

Dream sighs and let go of Spirit’s reins, accepting defeat and what he had to say. “She summoned a Wither. An old and powerful one named Damascus, that will protect George from anyone and everyone who tries to break her spell. You’ll have to kill it first, good thing is, she poured so much magic into that summoning that she can’t capture you like last time,” The cool night air hangs heavy over the group as Karl continues. “Dream, I know we don’t know each other, but George is my friend. If you don’t succeed here, he’s actually going to die.”

Five simple words is all it takes for Dream’s world to quit spinning. The mere idea that he’d never see George smile at him again, or kiss him and stop to whisper ‘ _I love you’_ like it was their secret, was something he couldn’t stand. It made him sick, the loss would kill him, surely. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know this magic, it’s old and dangerous, only something she would use as a last resort. Please be careful, your Grace.” Karl let go of Spirit’s reins, presses them into Dream’s palm, and pulls his hood up, moving away from where Dream is silently steaming to where Sapnap is standing next to Callahan who is already on his own horse.

Before Sapnap can climb into his saddle, Karl presses a kiss to his stubble covered cheek, startling the brunet. “What was that for?” _His lips were soft._

“You just remind me of someone special, please be careful.” Karl smiles softly, and pulls his cloak around himself before disappearing into the dark woods. Dream visibly clenches his fists around the reins until his knuckles bleach white,

“Sapnap, if you’re coming, get on your horse.” His stern voice instantly draws Sapnap out of his stupor and his brother rides off in a huff through the woods, kicking up large clods of dirt as he pushes Spirit harder. Dream was always bad at voicing how he felt, Sapnap knew, especially so after their mother, Queen Cara Puffy had been killed while away on a diplomatic emissary mission. He tended to bottle things up inside and not speak to anyone about it for days. Sapnap sighed, and tied his long hair back.

“Let’s go save George, Callahan, and make sure our idiot doesn’t get himself killed in the process.”


End file.
